Evil Vampire Love
by shuichi01
Summary: fic shonnen ai. Adam, un jeune lycéen le jour, chasseur de vampire la nuit, rencontre un vampire d'un genre particulier qui ce déplace le jour et entre chez les gens. Adam découvrira beaucoup de chose au cotés de ce vampire d'un genre nouveau...
1. Prologue : Cycle

Prologue : Un cycle.

Un éclair de lumière. Le bruit d'un objet pointu qui percute un corps. Un cri de douleur. Un tas de cendre qui s'envole aux quatre vents. C'est son monde.

Un homme sort du cimetière, faisant grincer la porte métallique en la refermant. Les yeux perdus dans le vide. C'est son travail.

Le jour va bientôt se lever. L'heure pour lui d'aller reprendre son travail, de se mêler à la foule, de retourner à une vie ordinaire. C'est sa vie.

C'est un cycle. Des vies apparaissent, d'autres s'éteignent. C'est dans l'ordre des choses. Pourtant, il y en a qui font exception à cette règle. Il y en a qui reviennent…Le jour fuit derrière l'horizon. Les ténèbres s'engouffrent dans la ville. Les lumières sont éteintes. Les vivants dorment. Tous ne dorment pas. La nuit est sont monde. La chasse est sont travail. Les tuer est sa vie.

D'autres sont apparus cette nuit. Il le sait. Il le sent. Il presse le pas. Quelque chose ne va pas. Sa main disparaît sous son manteau noir. Elle ressort. Un éclair de lumière apparaît dans la rue. L'homme se met à courir. Une personne est en danger.

Un cri. Des pleurs. L'homme arrive dans une impasse. Du sang. L'odeur de la mort. Une ombre apparaît. L'ombre de la mort. Le sang frais d'un être humain coule sur son corps. Un éclaire de lumière. L'ombre disparaît. C'est un cycle. Des vies apparaissent, d'autres s'éteignent.

L'inconnue s'approche de la jeune femme. Une vie s'éteint… C'est un cycle. La mort est ce qu'elle est. Il ne peut y avoir de retour. Un éclair de lumière. Elle ne reviendra pas. C'est un cycle.

L'homme ressort de la ruelle. La lune est voilée ce soir. Les nuages sont nombreux dans le ciel. Les lumières de la ville sont éteintes. L'obscurité l'entoure. Les ombres l'entourent. Des animaux. C'est tout ce qu'ils sont pour lui. Des bruits de combat. Des éclats de lumière. Des cris. Des cendres qui s'envolent aux quatre vents. Ils ne reviendront pas. C'est un cycle.

C'est son monde, c'est son travail, c'est sa vie. C'est le cycle de la vie et de la mort. C'est Adam. C'est un chasseur de vampires.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Rencontre

Chapitre 1 : Rencontre

Une autre nuit. Une nuit comme les autres. Toujours la même chose…

Cette vie. En est-ce vraiment une ?

Adam marchait dans la rue depuis maintenant trois heures. La ville est endormie. Seuls passent quelques animaux errants. Des chiens, des chats. Une ou deux ombres qui disparaissent en un éclair. Une nuit comme les autres.

Le soleil se lève. Adam peut rentrer vivre sa vie.

7h45. D'un pas serein, le chasseur de vampires se dirige vers le lycée. Il a troqué son manteau noir pour une chemise et un jean. Le sac à dos sur une épaule, il avance. Ses écouteurs dans les oreilles et le monde qui l'entoure disparaît. Il est bientôt arrivé. Dans quelques minutes, il va rejoindre son lycée. Il va reprendre les cours. Rien qu'a cette pensée, le lycéen pousse un soupir de découragement. L'espace d'une seconde il quitte le sol des yeux pour se tourner vers le soleil. Une seconde qui changea sa vie.

Son regard ne croisera plus le trottoir. Il ne continuera pas son chemin vers le lycée.

La rue est déserte. Les gens sont partis travailler ou dorment encore. Pourtant, Adam voit un homme, pas beaucoup plus vieux que lui, à vue de nez, il lui donnerait 23, peut être 24 ans. Mais quelque chose le dérange chez cet homme. Il court dans la rue à perdre haleine. Un jogger ? Non, son regard. Adam croise son regard. C'est le regard d'un homme qui fuit.

Adam se retourne. Quelque chose ne va pas. Une voiture noire apparaît au coin de la rue. Elle déboule à toute vitesse.

Cette fois il en est sur. Rien n'est normal dans cette scène. Tendant la main vers ses cotes, Adam pense sortir une arme. Mais c'est la journée, il n'a pas d'armes. Les sourcils froncé, il se mort les lèvres. Il lui reste pourtant un atout. Mais cela fonctionnera-t-il ?

L'homme se dirige sur lui. Adam se tient près à l'intercepter. Mais que faire ? L'aider ?

Tout se joue en une seconde. Le moment ou l'inconnu le rejoint. A ce moment, Adam le plaque contre le sol, lui dit qu'il est en sécurité et se tourne vers la voiture qui arrive à sa hauteur.

Les portes s'ouvrent. Quatre hommes habillés en noir en sortent. Costumes noirs, lunettes noires, de parfaites têtes de tueurs.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demande simplement Adam.

- Nous venons récupérer notre ami, répond l'un des hommes.

- A le voir, j'ai plutôt l'impression qu'il souhaiterait vous éviter.

- Ne te mêle pas de ça gamin !

Gamin ? Qui a osé ! Qui s'est permis de l'appeler gamin ! La seule chose qu'Adam ne supporte pas. Mais étrangement, ce n'est aucun des hommes qui vient de parler. Celui qui s'est adressé à lui se trouve derrière lui. C'est celui qu'il cherche à protéger.

- Tu vas nous suivre bien gentiment Thorlak !

L'individu répondant au nom de Thorlak vient de se relever. Ses yeux ont changé, ce ne sont plus les yeux d'un homme. Ce sont les yeux d'un démon.

- Vous suivre ? Idiots ! J'ai bien mieux à faire.

Les hommes se précipitent sur lui. Ils passent devant Adam sans se soucier de lui. Il n'est rien pour eux. Le temps qu'il se retourne, Adam voit les hommes frapper Thorlak. L'un d'eux s'est glissé derrière lui et s'apprête à lui asséner un sérieux coup sur la nuque. Il ne peut pas rester sans rien faire.

- GLACTIK !

La scène se fige l'espace d'un instant. L'homme qui s'âpretait à frapper retombe sur le sol, transformé en un bloc de glace. Tous les regards sont tournés vers Adam qui est à genoux, épuisé.

- Idiot, lance simplement Thorlak tout en souriant.

La suite de la scène, Adam ne la verra pas. Epuisé, il sombre dans le sommeil.

Quand il se réveil, le soleil est déjà haut dans le ciel. Il n'est plus sur le trottoir. Adam se relève. Il est couché à coté d'un arbre, dans un parc. C'était un rêve ?

Midi. Les cours vont bientôt reprendre. Pour quoi faire ? Après tout, il a déjà raté la première partie de la journée. D'une démarche nonchalante Adam rentre chez lui. En chemin, il cherche à se remémorer les événements de la matinée. La rencontre qu'il a fait. Thorlak… Il se souvient de ses yeux… Il pensait que c'était les yeux de quelqu'un qui fuit. D'un coup, il s'arrête au milieu de la rue. Ce n'était pas les yeux d'un homme qui fuit… C'était les yeux d'un… Non, impossible !

Adam reprend sa route. Et qui étaient ces hommes en noir ? Pour qui travaillaient-ils ? Pourquoi recherchaient-ils cet homme.

Ces yeux…Impensable !

Comment cela c'était fini ? L'homme, Thorlak avait été capturé ? Il avait réussit à fuir ? Etait-il encore poursuivi ?

Trop de questions. Toute cette histoire devrait peut être être oublié. Pourtant, une image revenait toujours devant ses yeux. Il le revoyait. Thorlak. Qui était-il ? Peut-être devrait-il enquêter sur lui. Se renseigner. Mais comment était-il ?

Adam ferma les yeux, cherchant à se souvenir de lui. Il était plutôt grand. Plus grand que lui. Les cheveux noirs, sombre comme la nuit. La peau claire. Un nez court et des lèvres fines. Et des yeux… Des yeux… Adam rouvrit les yeux. Trop tard pour éviter le lampadaire face à lui qu'il reçu en pleine figure. Adam s'écroula sur le sol à moitié évanoui par le choc.

Ses yeux… Ce n'était pas les yeux d'un homme qui fuyait… Ce n'était pas les yeux d'un homme. C'était les yeux d'un démon. C'était les yeux d'un vampire !


	3. Chapitre 2 : Cohabitation

Review :

Hpyaoifan : je suis super curieuse : poids + taille de A et T please !

Shuichi : Thorlak pèse 79Kg pour 1m91, il a un corps plutôt musclé, mais pas trop, donc ça ne se voit pas avec un tee shirt moulant ! Il est légèrement bronzé et est super mignon ! (Pour moi !). Pour Adam, c'est différent, j'avais voulu en faire mon Shuichi (non, pas moi ! le Shuichi, le seul l'unique !) finalement, il reste aussi marrant (même si ça se voit pas encore ! lol) il pèse 67Kg et mesure 1m79. Il est pile dans le moule d'une crevette (dommage), et comme on s'en doute, à force de vivre la nuit, ça a le même effet que le lobotomisé qui écrit des fics devant son pc, il a la peau blanche comme un Q ! J'espère que toutes ces descriptions conviendront à tout le monde ! lol

Harry & draco : Et nous ? C'est quand qu'on arrive ?

Shuichi : désolé, c'est une fic original, vous êtes donc priés d'aller faire vos cochonneries ailleurs ! lol

Chapitre 2 : Cohabitation

Des yeux de vampire. Non, il faisait jour et il ne portait aucune protection.

Pas de chasse ce soir. Adam n'en a pas envi. Trop occupé qu'il est à chercher qui est cet homme qu'il a rencontré. Thorlak…

Cela fait maintenant une semaine. Une semaine qu'il a fait cette rencontre. Il ne dort plus, ne mange plus, ne va plus en cours. Tout l'obsède chez ce Thorlak ! Pourtant, ce n'est qu'un homme, ou un vampire, peu importe. Certes, il avait quelque chose en plus. Ce petit quelque chose qui l'avait poussé à vouloir l'aider.

Adam se leva de son lit. Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'avait aucune chance de le revoir maintenant.

Le bruit sourd de quelqu'un qui frappe à la porte.

Adam s'assoit devant son ordinateur, il n'a pas envi d'aller ouvrir.

Le bruit sourd de quelqu'un qui insiste sur la porte.

La musique à fond sur son mp3, Adam devient sourd à ce qui l'entoure.

Le bruit sourd d'une porte qui sort de ses gongs.

Adam enlève immédiatement ses écouteurs et retire un pieu attaché sous son bureau. D'un mouvement, il est face à la dernière personne qu'il s'attendait à voir : Thorlak.

Le pieu en argent n'est qu'à quelques centimètres de son cœur et pourtant il ne fait pas un geste.

- C'est comme ça que tu accueilles quelqu'un chez toi ? Répond le grand type en lui jetant un regard qui lui glace le sang.

- Tu… Tu es…

- Le mec qui t'a sauvé la vie la semaine dernière.

- QUOI ? C'est moi qui t'aie sauvé la vie !

- Idiot ! Tu étais déjà évanoui avant que le combat ne commence. Comment crois tu que tu aies pu survivre face à ces types.

- Qui sont-ils ?

- Des humains.

Adam comprit qu'il n'en apprendrait pas plus sur eux.

- Et toi ? Qu'est ce que tu es ?

- Imbécile !

Avant d'avoir pu comprendre ce qui lui arrivait Adam se retrouva assommé par terre.

- Que crois tu que je suis ? Je suis un vampire !

- Impossible !

- Voyons voir, je possède des canines particulièrement développées qui me permettent de déchirer les corps et d'absorber leur essence, leur sang.

Adam se releva.

- Tu te déplaces en plein jour, tu entres chez les gens comme bon te semble…

- Je ne suis pas un vampire comme les autres…

- Tu n'es pas un vampire.

Thorlak esquiva un sourire.

- Tu n'es pas si bête que ça pour un sorcier.

- Je ne suis pas un sorcier.

- Et le sortilège sur le gorille s'était le vent du nord ?

Adam resta sans voix. Il est vrai qu'il avait utilisé sa magie la semaine passée.

- Disons que j'ai plusieurs cordes à mon arc, répondit-il en tentant de paraître aussi énigmatique que possible.

N'écoutant sa réponse que d'une oreille Thorlak avait entrepris un rapide examen de l'appartement du jeune homme.

- Tu vis seul ?

- Oui, répondit Adam alors qu'une boule se formait dans sa gorge. Pourquoi était-il gêné de lui dire cela ?

- Ca se voit…

Adam n'arriva pas à en supporter d'avantage :

- Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ! Pourquoi es-tu venu chez moi ? Comment m'as tu trouvé ? Pourqu…

Adam ne put finir sa phrase, il se retrouva plaqué contre le mur, les bras de Thorlak de chaque coté de sa tête. Le visage du vampire à quelques centimètres du sien.

Ses yeux…

- Ton odeur, répondit Thorlak en se rapprochant de lui, je t'ai retrouvé en suivant ton odeur.

- Mon…Mon odeur ?

- Tu sens la menthe, la jeunesse.

Adam déglutit difficilement, il était presque nez à nez avec le vampire, il sentait sa respiration régulière.

- Tu sens aussi l'odeur de quelqu'un qui a besoin d'un bon bain ! Conclue Thorlak en s'éloignant promptement.

Adam tomba par terre, sous l'effet de l'émotion.

- Et si je suis là, c'est parce que j'ai besoin de me cacher quelque part pendant quelques temps.

Adam releva la tête. Une lueur diabolique était apparue dans ses yeux.

- Donc, tu as besoin de moi !

- Ne croit pas que tu m'es indispensable ! Tu es seulement la personne la plus disponible que j'ai pu trouver. Tu ferais bien d'aller prendre un bain. Je prends le lit, tu n'as qu'à dormir sur le canapé.

- C'est que…. Je n'ai pas de canapé.

Thorlak se tourna vers lui avec un sourire mauvais.

- Je suis sur que tu trouveras le sol confortable.

_- Tu n'es pas censé travailler la nuit ?_

_- Je ne suis pas une machine, j'ai aussi besoin de sommeil._

_- Le sol n'est pas trop inconfortable ?_

_- J'ai connu pire._

_- Tu peux venir, c'est un grand lit…_

_Adam déglutit péniblement. Il osa à peine se lever. Mais finalement…_

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fou là ?

Adam se réveilla en sursaut, il était monté sur le lit et s'était collé contre Thorlak.

- Mais c'est pas possible, t'es somnambule et homo !

- Quoi ? Mais c'est pas vrai ! J'suis pas somnambule !

- Va te recoucher. T'es pas mon genre.

- Hé ! J'aime pas les hommes !

- C'est marrant, quand je te l'ai dit, tu râlais plutôt que t'étais pas somnambule, répondit Thorlak en lui adressant un sourire provocateur avant de se retourner.

Adam alla se recoucher, impossible d'expliquer quoi que ce soit à ce mec.

Le reste de la nuit se passa sans aucun autre incident notoire.

Pourtant, Adam eut du mal à se rendormir, se tournant et retournant sans cesse. Pourquoi avait-il rêvé de lui ? C'était un homme. C'était peut être même un vampire… Il fallait qu'il en soit sur, il fallait qu'il soit sur que celui avec qui il partageait son appartement n'allait pas le mordre à tout moment.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Première fois

Review :

Simon X : Bien fait pour H&D ! J'arrive quand moi ?

Shuichi : Mon pauvre petit, tu es le héros d'une trilogie de livres et en plus tu veux squatter ailleurs ? Je ne te savais pas attiré par les hommes ! (Je redécouvre mes propres perso ! lol)

Le petit Larousse illustré : D'où vient ce nom ridicule « Thorlak » ?

Shuichi : Et sa se prêtant dictionnaire… Bref, Thorlak est un nom nordique qui signifie « le jeux de Thor » (Thor étant le grand dieu des vikings) avec un peu d'imagination, je vous demanderai donc de traduire cela par « le jouet de Thor », notre pauvre Thorlak se trouvant bientôt confronté à tout ce à quoi son nom le destine…

Chapitre 3 : Première fois

- Réveille toi paresseux !

- Quoi ?

Adam se réveilla en sursaut, secoué par des coups de pied. En levant les yeux, il découvrit un jeune homme qui allumait une cigarette.

- Tu fumes ?

- Ca te dérange ? Demanda Thorlak en lui adressant un sourire narquois.

- N...Non… Je suis juste surpris.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, il est huit heures. Tu n'es pas censé aller en cours ?

- Huit heures ? Le réveil n'a pas sonné ? Je l'avais programmé pour six heures trente.

- Si. Il a juste subit un dérèglement définitif, annonça calmement Thorlak en indiquant de la tête des débris qui traînaient dans un coin.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

- J'ai horreur d'être dérangé durant mon sommeil.

Adam n'entendit jamais la fin de sa réponse, il été déjà sorti en trombe en direction du lycée.

- Adam ! Dépêche toi ! On va être en retard.

Le jeune couru vers la grille du lycée où ses amis l'attendaient. Il franchit la grille quelques secondes avant que celle ci ne se referme. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers la rue avant de rentrer dans le bâtiment. Encore une journée dans ce qu'il appelait « sa prison ».

Le soleil se couche. La lune sort. Le cycle du jour et de la nuit.

Sur le perron d'un immeuble, un homme fume une cigarette en regardant les étoiles.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu as les clefs pourtant.

- J'ai cru comprendre que cela te dérangeait que je fume dans ton appart.

- M…Merci. Adams sentit soudainement gêné. Finalement, il s'assit à coté de son colocataire. Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi tu es chez moi.

- Et je risque de ne jamais te le dire. C'est quelque chose de bien trop compliqué pour toi.

Adam resta bouche bée. Pourquoi ne rien lui dire ? Parce qu'il était trop stupide pour comprendre ? Pourtant, au son de sa voix, on aurait dit que c'était pour le protéger.

Thorlak remarqua le moment d'absence d'Adam.

- Dit moi, tu vas chasser ce soir ?

- Sûrement, cela fait une semaine que je ne l'ai pas fait. Ils doivent être nombreux.

- Je peux t'accompagner ?

Pour la seconde fois en l'espace d'une minute Adam resta bouche bée.

- M'accompagner ?

- Oui, j'ai besoin d'entraînement moi aussi.

Adam acquiesçât. Cependant, il se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais le fait que Thorlak l'accompagne le rendait heureux.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, les deux humains étaient partis en direction du cimetière de la ville. Après quelques minutes de marche, ils atteignirent une rangée de tombes dont la terre avait été fraîchement retournée.

- Ils sont sept, dit calmement Thorlak en tirant sur sa cigarette. L'un d'eux est parti dans la direction opposée au reste du groupe.

- Tu veux t'en charger ?

- Je pense plutôt te le laisser, six vampires d'un coup, c'est un travail pour les adultes.

Adam ne protesta pas et parti à la poursuite du vampire isolé.

Il finit par le retrouver alors qu'il atteignait une avenue. Adam se jeta sur lui pour le cacher au regard des humains. Il commença à le frapper, cherchant à affaiblir son adversaire. Pourtant, celui ci ne se laissa pas faire et riposta, manquant de peu d'assommer Adam. Après seulement quelques minutes de combat, le chasseur se retrouva coincé contre un mur, près à être mordu par sa proie. Il avait beau se débattre, rien à faire, il était pris au piège. Il ferma les yeux, attendant de finir en déjeuné. Moment qui n'arriva pas ce soir là, puisqu'il sentit la pression qu'exerçait le corps du vampire disparaître. Ouvrant les yeux, il vit un nuage de poussière s'envoler et Thorlak, un pieu à la main, apparaître derrière.

- Idiot ! Tu n'es donc même pas fichu de tuer un seul vampire ?

Adam tomba à genou, retenant ses larmes avec peine.

- Me…Merci.

Thorlak resta quelques secondes sans réagir devant la sincérité des propos du magicien. Quelques secondes qui permirent à un vampire qui passait par là de le rattraper et de le jeter à terre. Thorlak avait beau se débattre, rien à faire, le vampire le maintenait collé au sol et ses dents se rapprochaient dangereusement de sa gorge. Adam sortit enfin de sa léthargie et attrapa un pieu, se jetant sur le corps du vampire. Celui ci fut instantanément réduit en cendres et Adam se retrouva collé contre Thorlak.

Lorsque les cendres finir de se disperser, un badaud qui serait passé par là aurait vu deux jeunes hommes, couchés l'un sur l'autre, s'embrassant.

Adam ouvrit les yeux, remarqua la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait et se releva d'un coup, rouge de honte.

- Désolé, s'empressa-t-il de dire, cherchant à se justifier.

- Pourquoi ? Tu embrasses plutôt bien, répondit Thorlak en se relevant en se léchant les lèvres.

Adam resta immobile, paralysé de peur. Ne comprenant pas tout à fait ce qui se déroulait dans cette ruelle, ce que son corps et son esprit lui disaient.

Thorlak se rapprocha de lui et comme quelques jours auparavant, Adam se retrouva plaqué contre le mur, encadré par les bras de Thorlak qui avançait son visage vers lui.

Adam sentit un frisson lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale, une goutte de sueur coula sur sa joue.

- Tu as peur ? Demanda Thorlak d'une voie calme et réconfortante.

- N…Non, répondit Adam, la gorge sèche.

Thorlak continua de rapprocher son visage. Ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux. Finalement, le jeune homme s'arrêta, ayant atteint son objectif.

Adam ouvrit grand les yeux. Un homme. C'était un homme. Pourtant…

Il ferma les yeux, il s'en foutait, il était heureux.


	5. Chapitre 4 : Dernière fois

Review :

Le clan des personnages oublié : On arrive quand ?

Shuichi : Sa dépend des conditions météorologiques. Et de toute façon, l'alignement planétaire ne laisse pas la place a l'apparition d'un troll tricéphale ou à un hétéro refoulé ! (Quoi que…) Lol

Silmar : Mouais...y a des fautes d'orthographe ;) mais l'histoire peut être sympa, j'attend la suite pour m'en faire un avis. Bonne continuation :)

Shuichi : 1. Le terme Mouais n'existe pas dans la langue française :p ! 2. S'il reste des fautes, prière d'adresser vos plaintes non pas à l'auteur génial (séance d'autosatisfaction) mais plutôt à la bétaC qui fait pourtant tout son possible pour corrigé les énormes fautes du susnommé auteur ! 3. Merci pour les encouragements, mais devant l'épuisement mental de ma bétaC, je me vois contraint de réduire les publications à un chapitre par semaine sinon je croit qu'elle n'arriverait pas à suivre tous les chapitres que je lui enverrai ! donc, bonne lecture et rendez vous dimanche prochain ! (moi m'en fous, j'ai déjà écrit jusqu'au chapitre 7 ! lol)

Chapitre 4 : Dernière fois.

_Thorlak continua de rapprocher son visage. Ils ne ce quittaient pas des yeux. Finalement, le jeune homme s'arrêta, ayant atteint son objectif. _

_Adam ouvrit grand les yeux. Un homme. C'été un homme. Pourtant… _

_Il ferma les yeux, il s'en foutait, il était heureux._

- Adam ! Réveil toi !

Le jeune homme sursauta et releva la tête de son cahier. En levant les yeux, il découvrit son professeur de math qui le contemplait avec une lueur diabolique au fond des yeux.

- Monsieur Rokwood, mon cours ne vous convient pas ?

- N…Non monsieur, c'est que…

- Je vois, vous préférez peut-être aller le poursuivre EN COLLE ? Finit le professeur en hurlant.

- N…Non, répondit Adam en baissant la tête.

- Pourtant, monsieur Rokwood, c'est là que vous allez passer le reste de ce cours.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ce matin ? Pourquoi tu t'es endormi sur ta table ? Demanda Franck.

- C'est vrai. Tu étais en train de dormir et pourtant tu avais un étrange sourire, reprit Zoé d'un air énigmatique.

- Ca veut dire quoi cette réflexion ? Demanda Adam en la fusillant du regard.

- Tu ne nous cacherais pas quelque chose ? Interrogea Franck.

- Ou quelqu'un… Ajouta Zoé en levant les yeux au ciel.

Franck se tourna vers la jeune fille.

- Quelqu'un ? Comment ça quelqu'un ?

- Tu aurais du le voir dormir, il est amoureux !

- QUOI ? Hurla Franck, faisant sursauté un groupe de seconde qui passait dans le couloir.

- Elle est complètement arriéré cette fille, répliqua Adam.

- Alors dit nous ce qui ne vas pas, lança-t-elle du tac au tac.

- Je suis obligé de partager mon appartement.

- Avec qui ? Elle est comment ? Elle est célibataire ? Quémanda désespérément Franck, bavant sur les vêtements d'Adam.

- C'est un homme.

- Un homme ? Mais dit moi, il n'y a qu'un seul lit dans ton appart…

- Je dort sur le sol, argumenta Adam en hurlant sur Zoé.

- Sa expliquerait la fatigue, argumenta Franck.

- Mais pas la tête qu'il faisait en dormant.

Adam ne savait plus quoi dire. Il avait devant lui ces deux amis qui c'étaient isolé et argumentaient l'un et l'autre, escamotant l'un et l'autre les théories les plus farfelus sur la vie d'Adam.

- … Peut être est-il un vampire qui passe ses nuits à dévorer les chiens des vieilles de la maison de retraite ! Reprit Franck.

- Non, il se déplace en plein jour. Mais peut être qu'il est un chasseur de vampire et qu'il y en a tellement dans le coin qu'il est surcharger de travail.

Adam cacha une grimace de terreur. Son pire cauchemar venait de ce réalisé, il été démasqué.

Le regard de ces amis rencontra alors le sien. Durant prés d'une minute personne n'osa bougé, respiré ou remuer le petit orteil gauche du pied droit…

Finalement, Franck et Zoé partirent dans un grand fous rire qui les obligea a ce tenir les cotes.

- Très drôle, conclue Adam.

- Excuse nous, mais si tu avait vu ta tête.

Adam était presque arriver chez lui. Il leva les yeux vers la porte de l'immeuble. Thorlak était sûrement là. Il entra et gravie les escalier jusqu'au deuxième étage. Il resta quelques instant devant la porte, n'osant l'ouvrir. Après tout, ils ne c'étaient pas parlé depuis la veille. Adam se souvenait parfaitement de ce qu'il avait ressentit. Il se souvenait aussi de ce que Thorlak avait fait juste après. Il c'été enfuit. Laissant Adam en état de choc. Quand il été rentré chez lui, l'autre dormait déjà. Où du moins devait chercher à le faire croire.

Adam ouvrit la porte, la laissant grincé volontairement, guettant une réaction provenant de l'appartement. Mais rien ne se produisit. Aucune réaction. L'appartement semblait vide. En quelques secondes Adam comprit l'atroce vérité. Un coup d'œil dans les placards et ses doutes étaient confirmés. Thorlak était partie. Il ne restait rien de lui, aucune trace de son passage. Seul un mégo de cigarette encore fumant dans le cendrier.

Adam ce figea. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-il partie ? Aucun message, rien. Une partie de lui murmurait sans cesse « bon débarras ! Il n'aurai amener que des ennuis », mais une autre partie de lui murmurait autre chose, des mots, des sensations, des choses qu'Adam n'arrivait pas à exprimer clairement. Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, il sentit les larmes lui venir aux yeux. Un frisson lui parcourut le dos. C'été à cause de ce qu'il c'était passé la veille. Il le savait. Pourquoi ne pas avoir refuser ces avances. C'était sûrement pour le tester. Pour voir s'il aimait vraiment les hommes, et découvrant que c'été le cas, il était partie.

Le sang commença à affluer de nouveau dans le corps d'Adam. Il devait retrouver Thorlak, lui dire qu'il c'était trompé. Qu'il n'était pas amoureux de lui. Que… Qu'il…

Tout s'embrouiller dans sa tête. Pourquoi le rechercher dans ce cas. Adam regarda la fumée du mégot s'éparpillé dans les airs. Il comprit alors ce qui n'allait pas dans cette scène. D'un pas rapide il se dirigea vers un placard et en sortie son manteau noir ainsi qu'une demi douzaine de pieu et des revolvers qui disparurent dans l'obscurité de ces vêtements. Il hésita un moment et prit une fiole qu'il serra dans sa main comme pour ce convaincre de quelque chose et il partie au pas de cours, laissant le mégot se consumer.

Il savait ce qui n'allait pas dans cette scène. Thorlak ne laissait jamais ces mégots dans le cendrier, Adam les retrouvaient toujours dans le pot en terre de son cactus, prés de son lit. Ce n'était pas un mégo de Thorlak, il avait était enlevé.


	6. Chapitre 5 : Torture

Review :

Shuichi & yuki : Et nous ? Ont arrive quand ?

Shuichi (tout seul) : c'est malheureux, mais j'attend encore un peut avant d'écrire une fic gravitation, mais sachez que ce ne sera pas le schéma pourri : Yuki méchant cherchant à reconquérir MY SWEET HONEY (alias Shuichi).

Lexy-Kun : Qui est donc Thorlak? Un humain? Un vampire? Un mélange des deux? Est-ce que dans ton histoire les humains (en général) ignorent tout de l'existence des vampires? Adam est assez adorable... mais c'est sûr que parfois j'ai envie qu'il ait un peu plus de mordant, ou au moins qu'il se montre invulnérable dans son travail. Allez Adam, cloue-lui le bec à Thorlak, montre-lui comment tu les élimine comme un pro les méchants vampires !

Shuichi : Merci beaucoup de cette motivation pour ma fic. Pour ce qui est de Thorlak, c'est un humain un vrai ! lol. Les petits détails techniques tel que « pourquoi il a des grandes dents comme mère-grand ? » et « pourquoi il boit du sang ? » trouveront quelques éléments de réponse au fils des chapitres.

Et en ce qui concerne « les humains ignorent tout de l'existence des vampires ? » la réponse est oui, et avant de me lancer dans de très longues explications, sache simplement que cette fic est une fanfic basé sur un de mes propres livres et avant te faire ch avec sa, je te dirai simplement de voir sa comme le petit monde de Buffy ! lol.

Ps : Adam risque de ne pas se montrer très puissant, étant donner que je l'ai toujours vu comme un shuichi : tout gentil et kawai ! (mais il pourrait devenir méchant si on touche a son mec….)

Chapitre 5 : Torture

Un cri. Du sang.

- Il est résistant, dit une voix grave dans l'obscurité.

- C'est celui que l'on cherche ? Demande une voix féminine glaciale comme la mort.

- Pas sur.

- Fait en sorte d'en être sur !

- Et si ce n'est pas lui ?

- Fait en ce que tu veux.

Un cri.

Une ombre se déplace dans les rues. Rapide, discrète. Elle cherche quelqu'un. Où est-il ?

- Reprenons les choses encore une fois. Quel est ton nom ?

- Dracula.

Une vive douleur, un cri.

- Encore une fois, qui es-tu ?

- Dieu, répond l'autre avec un grand sourire.

Une lame de métal chauffée à blanc pénètre dans le corps de l'homme attaché au mur par de solides chaines. Un cri.

- C'est ta dernière chance, qui es-tu ?

- Thorlak.

- C'est bien. Qu'es tu ?

- Un vampire.

Une douleur. Un cri. Du sang qui coule.

- Un vampire qui se déplace en plein jour ?

- Je suis… Je suis…

La tête de Thorlak s'incline, découvrant sa nuque.

- Il est mort ? Demande la femme.

- Non, juste évanoui. Je vais le ramener en cellule.

L'homme commence à enlever ses chaines. Mais à peine ses bras libérés, Thorlak pousse un rugissement et se saisit de la tête de son bourreau. Avec une lueur diabolique, il la fait pivoter, produisant un craquement sinistre dont l'écho se répercute sur les murs de l'entrepôt.

Un coup de feu. Thorlak ne bouge plus. Une seringue anesthésiante. Son esprit commence à vaciller.

Un bruit sourd qui se répète. Une femme sort de l'ombre en applaudissant.

- Merci, je ne l'aimais pas beaucoup.

Thorlak ne peut voir ses yeux dissimulés derrière ses lunettes noires. Tout ce qu'il y voit, c'est son propre reflet, le reflet d'un corps mis à nu, attaché, torturé, parsemé de bleus et de cicatrices. L'anesthésiant fait son effet. Thorlak sombra peu à peu dans le sommeil. Il n'entendit plus la voix de la femme. Il ne ressentit plus la douleur. Il n'entendit pas le bruit des goutes de sang tomber sur le sol, formant une flaque qui ne faisait que croitre.

Une ombre court dans la rue. Il le cherche.

Il a déjà fait tous les bars de la ville et tua quatre vampires. Où est-il ?

C'est sa dernière chance, c'est la seule option qu'il lui reste pour le retrouver.

D'un geste décidé Adam appuie sur le bouton de l'interphone. Personne ne répond. Adam appuie plusieurs fois sur le bouton, commence à frapper sur la porte. Finalement, une voix endormie lui répond :

- Mme Irma ne consulte que durant la journée ! Murmura une voix pâteuse et endormie.

- C'est moi !

- Qui ça moi ? Reprit la voix en réprimant un bâillement.

- ADAM ! Rugie le jeune homme à l'interphone.

- Qui ?

- OUVRE MOI VIEILLE SORCIERE !

- Voilà, voilà, pas la peine de monter sur tes grands chevaux.

La porte magnétique déverrouillée, Adam traverse au pas de course l'allée centrale du parc, contourne la fontaine et gravit quatre à quatre les marches du château. Arriver devant la porte, une femme d'un certain âge, le visage recouvert d'une pate verdâtre et les yeux cachés par des rondelles de concombres lui ouvre.

- Que me vaut l'honneur de ta présence à une heure pareil ? Demande la vieille dame en retirant les rondelles de concombres de ses yeux.

- J'ai besoin de toi.

- Toi ? Tu as besoin de Mme Irma ? Interloquée, Mme Irma avale d'un coup la rondelle de concombre qu'elle était en train de mâchouiller.

- Je dois retrouver quelqu'un.

- Enlèvement ?

- Pas sur.

- Allié ?

- Pas sur non plus.

- Humain ?

- Pas…

- …sur. Ca va, j'ai compris l'idée. Qui est cette perle rare ?

- Thorlak, un humain qui prêtent être un vampire.

- Thorlak ? Les sourcils de Mme Irma se froncèrent l'espace d'un instant et sa main gauche se mit à trembler.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Non, non, tout va très bien. Tu as quelque chose pour moi ?

Adam sortit un sachet en plastique de sa poche dans lequel se trouvait un mégot.

- La prochaine fois, apporte moi au moins un paquet entier.

Mme Irma se saisit du mégot et le jeta dans un cendrier. Elle pointa un doigt dessus et les restes de la dernière cigarette de Thorlak partirent en fumée.

- Sur les quais. Allée 5, entrepôt 13. Au fond du bâtiment à 10 mètres en partant du mur gauche. Tu es satisfait ?

- Merci beaucoup, répondit Adam en partant en courant.

La vielle femme s'effondra dans un fauteuil et alluma une cigarette.

- Et pense à me ramener quelque chose la prochaine fois.

Un cri.

- Tu es réveillé ? Parfait, nous allons pouvoir commencer un petit jeu.

- C'est quel genre votre jeu ?

- Je te pose une question. Si tu réponds correctement j'apaiserai tes souffrances. Si tu mens - et je le saurais - dit-elle en souriant, tu souffriras encore plus.

Thorlak se mit à rire.

- Folle que tu es. Crois tu vraiment que je souffre ?

La femme attrapa alors un couteau à la lame brillante comme l'argent et lui coupa le petit doigt de la main gauche. Pourtant, Thorlak ne dit rien, il se contenta de la regarder faire sans bouger.

- Alors ? Tu ne souffres toujours pas ?

Thorlak se mit à rire à gorge déployée.

- Je te sectionne un membre et tu t'en amuses ?

- Tu ne te rends pas compte dans quoi tu t'embarques. Toute cette histoire te dépasse.

- Tu ne sais donc pas qui m'envoie ? Je suis à son service, au service de Elle.

Thorlak sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos.

- Maîtresse Elle est très pressée de t'accueillir dans son royaume. Elle fera de toi un charmant paillasson qu'elle piétinera à longueur de journée. N'est-ce pas là une récompense pour ce que tu as fait à son père ?

- Loki était un ivrogne. Ce qui lui est arrivé est entièrement de sa faute.

La femme sectionna un autre doigt de la main de Thorlak.

- Tu auras tout le temps de raconter tes mensonges à ma maitresse. Tout ce que je veux savoir, c'est où tu l'as caché ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu…

Thorlak ne réussi pas à finir sa phrase, paralysé de douleur, la femme venait de lui trancher la main gauche d'un coup.

- Tu veux continuer à jouer ? Attention, cette fois, on joue pour plus gros.

Thorlak sentit la lame du couteau appuyer doucement sur sa carotide.

- Reprenons…

Adam courait à perdre haleine. Il arriva enfin en vu des quais. Encore quelques minutes et il le retrouverait. Il courait comme jamais. Le sang lui montait à la tête et batait à ses tempes.

Allée 5.

Il sortie un pistolet de sa poche.

Bâtiment 9.

Il l'arma.

Bâtiment 11.

Un cri. Un cri à vous glacer le sang. Le dernier cri, celui d'un être qui meurt.

Bâtiment 13…


	7. Chapitre 6 : Retrouvailles

Chapitre 6 : Retrouvailles

Le silence.

Adam ouvrit la porte avec une telle force qu'elle faillit voler en éclats. Il courut vers le fond de l'entrepôt. Un cri. Il avait entendu un cri qui n'avait rien d'humain. Arrivé à mi-chemin, Adam s'arrêta net en entendant un bruit de pas. Doucement, quelqu'un sortait de l'ombre en boitant, se tenant le bras. Lorsque le jeune homme comprit de qui il s'agissait, il se précipita pour le soutenir.

- Thorlak… réussit-il à murmurer en retenant le vampire avant qu'il ne tombe.

- Tu en as mis du temps pour venir.

- Je suis désolé.

- Imbécile. Comme si j'avais eu besoin de ton aide.

Thorlak se remit debout et avança péniblement vers la sortie. Adam remarqua alors le sang qui coulait de son bras gauche et eut un hockey de stupeur en découvrant que sa main gauche avait disparue. Il se précipita vers Thorlak.

- Ta… Ta main…

- Ca ? Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas douloureux.

- Mais… Je veux dire…

Thorlak ne l'écoutait pas, il continuait d'avancer, cherchant à fuir ce lieu à tout prix.

Adam s'interposa, l'arrêtant net dans sa marche.

- Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça, il faut faire quelque chose !

- Il n'y a plus rien à faire.

- Il y a une solution, il y a toujours une solution, je n'ai qu'à…

- Tu n'as qu'à quoi ? Tu vas faire quoi ? Faire apparaître une nouvelle main, comme ça ? Conclut-il en claquant des doigts de la main droite.

- Si c'est la seule solution, répondit Adam en baissant la tête.

Thorlak se tourna vers le jeune homme et le regarda d'un air grave.

- Qu'est ce que tu as dit ?

Mais Adam ne l'écoutait plus. La tête toujours baissée, il murmurait d'étranges paroles.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Adam demeurait silencieux aux questions du blessé. Il sortit une fiole de sous son manteau et la brisa à ses pieds. Une lumière bleue envahit l'entrepôt l'espace d'une seconde. Thorlak ferma les yeux, ébloui par l'intensité de la lumière. Quand il les ouvrit à nouveau, Adam se tenait devant lui.

- C'était quoi ça ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas.

Adam prit le bras gauche de Thorlak qui se sentit soudain envahi d'une chaleur qui réchauffait son corps. Un engourdissement familier lui parcourut le poignet. En baissant les yeux, il constata qu'une main, sa main était là. En regardant attentivement, il remarqua une légère cicatrice qui montrait l'endroit où elle avait été rattachée.

- Comment as-tu…

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase, Adam venait de tomber dans ses bras. Thorlak le soutint du mieux qu'il put. Il était juste endormi. Thorlak dégagea une mèche de cheveux sur le visage du jeune sorcier et souri.

----------

- Il a brisé la fiole, c'est bien cela ?

- Tu le sais déjà, n'as tu pas le pouvoir de double-vue ?

- Tu sais ce que cela signifie ?

- Que tout ce que nous avons fait n'a servi à rien. Maintenant, Thor va pouvoir le retrouver facilement.

- Pourtant…

- Pourtant ?

- Je ne suis pas sur, il y a eu comme une sorte d'interférence avec le futur.

- Une interférence ?

- Quelqu'un pourrait encore faire changer le destin.

- Tu veux parler de Thorlak ?

- Pas seulement, je veux parler de lui et Thorlak. Il s'est visiblement passé quelque chose entre eux.

- Tu n'as pas d'autres informations ?

- Non, tout ce que nous pouvons faire, c'est attendre et voir ce qui arrivera.

- Si Thor parvient à les retrouver, plus personne ne pourra les sauver.

- Si Thor parvient à les retrouver, plus personne ne pourra nous sauver…

----------

- Où… Où suis-je ?

- Chez toi, dans ton appartement.

Cette voix… Il la connaissait. C'était la voix de… Adam referma les yeux. Que s'était-il passé ? Il avait mal au crane et tous les muscles de son corps le faisaient souffrir. Mais en se concentrant un peu il arrivait à sentir quelque chose d'autre en lui. La fiole… Il s'en souvenait à présent. Il avait brisé la fiole. Comment avait-il pu en arriver là ? Il se mordit les lèvres, briser cette fiole était la dernière chose à faire.

- Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ?

- Deux jours.

Adam ouvrit les yeux et se redressa d'un seul coup.

- DEUX JOURS ?

Thorlak le regarda avec les yeux ronds, surpris d'une telle vitalité après ce qui lui était arrivé. Mais il retrouva vite son regard froid et perçant.

- Ouais, deux jours ! Deux jours à m'occuper de toi ! T'imagines pas la corvée !

Adam baissa la tête.

- Désolé, murmura-t-il.

Thorlak le cacha, mais il était encore une fois troublé de la sincérité du jeune homme. Comment pouvait-il autant se soucier de lui ?

- Dans l'entrepôt…

Adam releva la tête d'un seul coup, regardant Thorlak, assis sur le bord se son lit, la tête penchée en avant.

- … Tu… Pourquoi es-tu venu ?

- Tu avais des ennuis, c'est normal que je vienne t'aider.

- Mais ce que tu as fait… Thorlak n'arrivait pas à formuler sa phrase, il regardait sa main gauche et repensait à ce qui s'était passé. Le jeune sorcier avait risqué sa vie pour lui permettre d'avoir cette main.

- Pour ta main ?

- Ou…oui.

- Je n'allais pas la laisser comme ça, répondit Adam en lui souriant.

Thorlak se tourna vers lui. Pourquoi voulait-il l'aider ? Pourquoi lui porter secours ? Pour la première fois de sa longue vie, Thorlak était troublé par un humain.

- Je… Je… Je te remercie, murmura Thorlak en baissant de nouveau la tête.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier. De toute façon je… Adam s'arrêta net, paralysé par une violente douleur au ventre. Il n'avait visiblement pas tout à fait récupéré de l'effort qu'il avait du faire pour rendre sa main à Thorlak. Adam sentit son esprit s'affaiblir. Son corps fatigué tomba du lit. Adam s'apprêtait à ressentir la douleur du choc mais Thorlak le rattrapa et le maintint contre son corps.

- Tu ne devrais pas faire trop d'efforts. Tu es encore faible.

Adam se sentit soudain beaucoup mieux, soutenu par le vampire.

- Merci, dit-il avant de s'évanouir dans les bras de l'homme troublé.

Thorlak hésita mais devant le visage du jeune garçon il décidât de rester près de lui. Il coucha sa tête sur ses genoux et lui caressa les cheveux quelques instants avant de s'endormir à son tour avec, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, un léger sourire sur le visage. Son premier sourire depuis qu'il était entré dans la vie d'Adam.


	8. Chapitre 7 : Confession

Review :

Les lecteurs s'interrogent : c'est quoi ce style d'écriture ?

Shuichi : C'est vrai, vous êtes beaucoup à me faire remarquer que cette fic est écrite dans un style assez particulier avec beaucoup de phrases courtes. Si pour le moment cela ne dérange personne, je tien à m'explicationné (terme de moi ! lol) (inséré ici les cris de la BétaC) sur cette utilisation abusive d'un style normalement utilisé pour des descriptions de scènes d'actions rapide et brèves.

Sachez simplement que je suis un grand fan de ce style qui me permet de ne pas plonger dans un paragraphe de deux pages consacré a la description (et dieu sait que sa me stresse a l'idée d'en faire !) donc, désolé. Bien que pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas remarqué, j'utilise de moins en moins cette technique pour ralentir un peut l'action, de peur que certains trouvent l'histoire trop rapide. Voilou. RDV dimanche prochain ! ;)

Shuichi aux lecteurs : Comme je suis un vrai méchant, j'ajoute encore quelques personnages dans ce chapitre. Certains n'apparaissent pas et son juste mentionner mais comme je suppose que fort peut de gens connaissent la généalogie des dieux nordiques, je vais taché de vous faire un petit résumé pour chacun. (et comme je suis méchant, vous en aurait un a chaque chapitre ! lol)

Brigitte : Déesse nordique surtout connue pour ses dons de voyance.

Hel : déesse des enfers et fille de Loki (mea culpa : dans le chapitre 5 suite a un correcteur d'orthographe capricieux, Hel était devenu Elle ! merci de ne pas trop m'en vouloir ! lol)

Loki : Dieu de la destruction et de la désolation. Père de Hel.

Chapitre 7 : Confession

Le soleil pointait le bout de ses rayons à travers la fenêtre. Adam cligna des yeux et finit par les ouvrir en grand. Il s'étira et s'apprêta à se lever avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas seul dans le lit. Tournant la tête sur le coté, il découvrit un jeune homme qui dormait à point fermé. L'espace d'un instant, Adam chercha ce qu'il s'était passé, comment il avait pu en arriver là avec Thorlak. Mais il se rendit compte que son colocataire n'était pas dévêtu. Il le regarda quelques instants. Il n'était pas si mal que ça quand il dormait. Sans ces petites rides d'expression qui obscurcissaient son front à force de maintenir ses sourcils froncés.

Adam repensa à la sensation qu'il avait ressentie quand Thorlak l'avait embrassé. Le goût de ses lèvres, la chaleur de son corps contre le sien. Adam serra les points. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-il troublé de la sorte ? C'est un homme ! Doucement, il approcha son visage de celui du jeune homme. Il se mordit la lèvre, que faisait-il ? Pourquoi se sentait-il attiré par lui ?

Il était si proche qu'il sentait sa respiration régulière sur son visage. Il se pencha vers ses lèvres.

- On peut savoir ce que tu cherches à faire ?

Adam ouvrit les yeux. Thorlak était réveillé et le fixait du regard.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que les mecs c'est pas mon truc.

Adam se releva brusquement.

- Dé…désolé, murmura-t-il.

- Ne le soit pas. C'est ton choix après tout.

Adam se redressa. Avait-il compris ? Avait-il compris les sentiments que lui même n'arrivait pas à décrire ?

Thorlak se leva à son tour.

- Je vais prendre une douche. Tu peux te recoucher si tu veux.

Thorlak disparut dans la salle de bain et Adam entendit rapidement le bruit de la douche.

Il ne pouvait pas se recoucher, trop de choses se bousculaient encore en lui. Il décida de préparer un semblant de petit déjeuné avec ce qu'il arriverait à trouver dans les placards. Moins de vingt minutes plus tard, Thorlak sortit de la douche, avec seulement une serviette blanche autour de la taille. C'était la première fois qu'Adam avait l'occasion de voir le corps du jeune homme. Non pas que Thorlak portait des tee-shirts particulièrement larges, mais jamais Adam n'aurait pu se douter qu'il puisse être musclé de la sorte.

Thorlak remarqua le regard de son colocataire.

- C'est quoi ce regard lubrique ?

Adam baissa les yeux. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-il intimidé par lui ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à décrire exactement ce qu'il ressentait pour lui ?

Thorlak s'éclipsa le temps de s'habiller et revint dans la cuisine en chemise.

Adam ne l'avait jamais vue de la sorte. Thorlak était plutôt du genre à se promener en tee-shirt et jean.

- Tu as quelque chose de prévu aujourd'hui ? Demanda timidement le jeune garçon.

- En quoi ça te regarde ? Répondit froidement Thorlak.

Adam fut frappé en plein cœur. Ce n'était pas la réponse en elle même, c'était le ton. Il était glacial. Un poignard qui vous transperce le corps.

- Dé…Désolé.

Thorlak reposa sa tasse de café d'un mouvement sec.

- Arrête d'être toujours désolé ! Grandit un peu !

D'un mouvement, il se leva, mis sa veste et sorti.

Adam tomba par terre, ses jambes n'ayant plus la force de le soutenir. Il sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à lui tenir tête.

Pendant plus d'une heure Adam ne bougea pas. Il resta ainsi, sur le sol, à pleurer. Finalement, il se releva, se traîna jusqu'à son lit et se remis à pleurer. S'en était trop pour lui. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête. Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, il finit par s'évanouir.

- C'est bien toi ?

- Qui voulais-tu que se soit la vieille ?

- Tu pourrais te montrer quelque peu poli de temps en temps.

- Je sais ce que tu as fait.

- Ce n'est pas pour toi que je l'ai fait. C'est pour lui. Il était vraiment inquiet.

Thorlak ne répondit pas.

- Tu le sais ?

- Oui. Je m'en suis rendue compte.

- Il pourrait t'aider.

- Je ne crois pas que quelqu'un puisse m'aider.

- Il t'a déjà sauvé une fois.

- Je le sais. Mais cette fois c'est différent.

- Cette fois ?

- Si Odin l'apprend…

- Odin n'à que faire des ennuis de ses rejetons. Les problèmes de Thor ne font que l'amuser. Seul Loki semble l'inquiéter.

- Loki ? Odin n'a donc aucun sens de l'humour.

- Je te rappelle que tout cela est de ta faute.

- Si Loki n'avait pas mis son grain de sel dans ma vie…

- Tu serais mort depuis longtemps.

- Chacun son point de vue sur la question.

- Et maintenant, que vas tu faire ?

- Attendre. Hel, les vampires, tous semblent me chercher. Thor doit encore bien rigoler.

- Thor ne t'a pas encore retrouvé. Tu serais surement déjà mort sinon.

- Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, les dieux n'ont aucun sens de l'humour.

Thorlak ouvrit la porte, prés à partir.

- Où vas tu ?

- N'oublie pas que je reste en partie vampire. J'ai besoin de me nourrir, répondit Thorlak en souriant, laissant apparaître deux canines particulièrement pointues.

- T'es mort ?

Adam ouvrit péniblement les yeux.

- Quelle heure est-il ?

- Dix-sept heures. Tu as passé la journée à dormir ?

- Je… je crois.

- Mais qu'est ce que je vais faire de toi ? Tu es irrécupérable. Dépêche toi de t'habiller. Ce soir on sort.

Adam se retourna brusquement.

- On… sort ?

- Calme ta joie. Ce n'est pas un rencart ! On va chasser du vampire, répondit Thorlak en lui jetant un regard maléfique et en prenant le soin de lui laisser voir ses dents.

- Tu tues les gens de ton espèce ?

- Qui te dit que nous sommes pareils ?

Adam se releva et alla prendre une douche dans la salle de bain. Lorsque la nuit tomba, les deux jeunes hommes étaient déjà dans le cimetière, assis sur un banc. Une heure entière s'écoula sans qu'ils ne bougent. Seul le vent qui continuait indéfiniment de murmurer sa sinistre mélopée dans les arbres morts faisait frémir Adam.

- Je crois qu'ils ne viendront pas.

- Il faut reconnaître que tu as fait du bon boulot dans cette ville.

Adam regarda Thorlak. Il venait de lui faire un compliment ?

- Je peux te poser une question ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu pourrais me dire qui tu es ?

Thorlak n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir pour comprendre de quoi il voulait parler.

- Tu y tiens vraiment ?

- Oui. J'ai envi de te connaître, conclue Adam en baissant la tête pour cacher sa gène.

Le vampire marqua un temps d'arrêt. Cet humain, était-il sincère ?

- Idiot.

Le temps passa. Thorlak finit de fumer sa cigarette. Il ne semblait pas décidé à se confier. Finalement, lorsque les premiers rayons du soleil firent leur apparition et qu'ils recouvrirent les corps des deux garçons, Adam ce leva. Encore une nuit inutile.

- Je suis un humain, murmura Thorlak.

Adam ne bougea pas. Il ne dit rien. Sa voix, la voix de Thorlak…

- Mes parents étaient des vampires. Je suis le fruit de leur union. Je suis né humain avec les pouvoirs des vampires sans les inconvénients qui vont avec. Les hommes en noir que tu as vu lors de notre rencontre étaient des humains à la solde des vampires chargés de me retrouver. Je suis considéré comme l'aboutissement de l'espèce vampire. Ils cherchent tous à devenir comme moi.

Adam se retourna et fut bouleversé par ce qu'il voyait. Il pleurait. Thorlak pleurait. Il ne cherchait plus à se cacher. Le mur qui entourait son cœur venait d'être balayé en un instant. Adam se mit à genoux devant le vampire. Il essuya ses larmes et lui caressa le visage.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi restes tu près de moi ? Pourquoi n'as tu pas essayé de me tuer, jusqu'à maintenant je n'étais qu'un vampire à tes yeux.

- Je l'ignore. Depuis que je t'ai rencontré beaucoup de choses ont changé en moi. J'ignore ce que c'est. Je sais juste que je suis bien quand tu es là.

D'un mouvement, Adam se redressa et embrassa Thorlak qui n'eut d'autre choix que de se coucher sur le banc, laissant le corps du jeune homme se coucher sur lui. Les larmes arrêtèrent de couler. Pourquoi était-il aussi bien avec lui ? Etait-ce ça…

…l'amour ?


	9. Chapitre 8 : Identité

Review :

Bob l'extraterrestre vert qui campe dans ma piaule : Mais qui sont ces deux personnages louches qui ont échanger quelques mots entre eux dans le chapitre 6 ?

Shuichi : alala, ces deux la… J'avoue n'avoir qu'un bref aperçut de qui ils sont vraiment. Tous ce que je peut dire pour le moment c'est qu'il s'agit d'un mec et d'une fille qui doivent avoir entre 10 et 13 ans et qui semblent très bien connaître ma fic ! (faudrait que je leurs téléphone pour demander comment sa fini ! lol)

Ps : d'ailleurs, ils vont revenir souvent pour faire chier tous le monde ! lol

Ps 2 : ne pas faire attention au faite qu'ils parlent souvent avec des mots latins !

Ps 3: comme je suis méchant, je ne vous ais pas dit toute la vérité sur Thorlak, donc pas d'inquiétude si je continue à dire "le vampire" en parlant de lui ! ;p

Chapitre 8 : Identité

- Tu avais raison. Il y a vraiment quelque chose entre ces deux la.

- Leurs sentiments évoluent sans cesse. Leur relation prendra du temps.

- Thorlak ne se laissera pas facilement apprivoiser.

- Thorlak aura du mal à avouer ce qu'il ressent, rectifia la fille.

- Thorlak a des sentiments pour lui ?

- Je l'ignore, mais beaucoup de choses ont changé en lui depuis qu'il l'a rencontré.

- Et l'autre ? Quels sont ses sentiments ?

- Difficile à dire, il semble beaucoup apprécier Thorlak mais jusqu'à maintenant il cherchait à rester distant avec lui, croyant que c'était un vampire.

- Etant donné que le terme vampire s'applique aux gens qui boivent du sang, techniquement…

- Techniquement Thorlak est un nothus (1).

- Maintenant qu'il connaît son identité ?

- L'humain ne connaît rien sur lui. Thorlak ne lui a rien révélé…

---------

Le soleil pointait le bout de ses rayons à travers la fenêtre. Adam cligna des yeux et finit par les ouvrir en grand. La première chose qu'il remarqua, ce fut qu'il n'était pas couché sur son oreiller. En regardant attentivement, il constata qu'il était couché sur le torse de Thorlak qui dormait à points fermés. Pris de panique, Adam fut heureux de se souvenir qu'il ne s'était absolument rien passé. Après qu'ils se soient embrassés, ils étaient rentrés se coucher, aucun d'eux n'ayant osé prononcer le moindre mot. Ils ne s'étaient même pas regardés. Adam se leva et alla préparer du café. Alors qu'il remplissait la deuxième tasse, celle ci lui échappa des mains et explosa sur le sol maintenant recouvert de café. Un grognement venant de la chambre indiqua que Thorlak venait de se réveiller. Adam passa la tête dans l'ouverture de la porte. Thorlak le vit.

- Idiot (2) ! Dit-il avant de ce retourner, bien décidé à dormir encore un peu.

Adam retourna nettoyer les traces de son méfait, mais quelque chose le préoccupait. Il regarda sa main gauche quelques instants. Elle tremblait. Il serra les dents, se concentrant jusqu'à ce que le tremblement s'arrête. C'était à chaque fois plus dur. Les crises étaient de plus en plus proches. Tôt ou tard Thorlak finirait par le remarquer…

- Tu n'as toujours pas fini de nettoyer ?

Adam sortit subitement de ses pensées.

- Tu n'es pas resté couché ?

- Non, un crétin a fait un boucan d'enfer.

- Dé…Désolé.

- Ca devient fatiguant ! Tu ne pourrais pas arrêter d'être toujours désolé ?

Thorlak partit aussitôt prendre une douche, sans laisser à Adam le temps de répondre.

Lorsqu'il revint, il s'était de nouveau habillé d'un simple tee-shirt et d'un jean.

- Tu as prévu quoi aujourd'hui ?

- Je ne sais pas, je vais peut être rester dans le coin. Tu voulais faire quelque chose ?

- Je… Je pensais que peut être… tu voudrais aller t'entrainer puisqu'il n'y a pas eu grand chose hier soir…

Adam déglutit difficilement.

Thorlak le regarda dans les yeux pendant un temps qui sembla infini. Finalement, il détourna son regard.

- Idiot… Je viendrais avec toi.

----------

- C'est donc là que tu t'entraines ?

- Oui, c'est assez éloigné de la vue des gens. Je n'ai pas à craindre que quelqu'un me voie.

Thorlak jeta un dernier coup d'œil sur l'endroit où il venait d'arriver. De tous les lieux qu'il pensait découvrir, celui ci était sans nul doute le plus inattendu. Adam lui avait toujours apparut comme un jeune garçon un peut fou qui ne semblait pas comprendre totalement les êtres qu'il s'évertuait (3) à éliminer. Situé en plein milieu d'une foret qui bordait la ville, Adam avait déniché une clairière suffisamment grande pour lui permettre de s'entrainer en toute sécurité. Thorlak s'était déjà imaginé atterrir dans un égout, une grange ou sur le toit d'un immeuble, mais jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer que Adam puisse suivre un entrainement sérieux et régulier.

- Tu es prêt ?

Thorlak ricana dans son coin.

- Je t'attends gamin !

----------

- Tu ferais mieux d'abandonner ! Personne n'a jamais réussi à me vaincre. Encore moins un humain.

Thorlak leva de quelques centimètres son pied qui maintenait le corps d'Adam à terre.

- Jamais ! Répondit ce dernier en cherchant à se relever.

- Je ne vois pas à quoi ça te sert de t'acharner ! Tu as perdu !

Adam serra les dents. Il détestait perdre. Mais que pouvait-il faire ? Une idée surgit alors dans son esprit. Pourquoi pas ? Pourquoi ne pas l'utiliser ?

Thorlak, trop occupé à savourer sa victoire ne remarqua pas le jeune homme qui murmurait quelques phrases à voix basse. Lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, il était trop tard. Adam avait fini son incantation et jeta son sort sur le vampire, l'envoyant une dizaine de mètres plus loin.

- Pas mal !

- Tu aurais du te souvenir que je suis aussi magicien, rétorqua Adam avec le même sourire que Thorlak quelques instants auparavant.

- Peu importe, tu ne pourras pas me battre.

- On parie ? Demanda Adam sur un ton de défi.

- Pourquoi pas. Annonce le prix.

Adam réfléchit quelques minutes.

- Si je gagne, tu me diras qui tu es !

Thorlak fut surprit de la requête.

- Je t'ai déjà dit qui je suis !

- Pas tout a fait. Je veux savoir comment tu en es arrivé là ! Je veux te connaître !

- Crétin !

Avant d'avoir pu comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, Adam se retrouva attaqué par le vampire.

----------

- Tu ferais mieux d'abandonner ! Personne n'a jamais réussi à me vaincre. Encore moins un vampire !

Adam leva de quelques centimètres son pied qui maintenait le corps de Thorlak à terre.

- Jamais ! Répondit ce dernier en cherchant à se relever.

- Je ne vois pas à quoi ça te sert de t'acharner ! Tu as perdu !

Thorlak serra les dents. Il avait déjà vécu cette scène. Sauf que l'autre fois, il n'était pas en train de perdre ! Le jeune homme était trop fort pour lui. Il était capable d'utiliser la magie à un niveau qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu !

- Très bien. J'accepte ma défaite.

Adam faillit tomber sous le coup de la nouvelle. C'était fini ? Thorlak avait perdu ?

Le vampire se releva en essuyant la poussière sur ses vêtements. Il regarda Adam pendant quelques instants. Ce garçon… Depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré… Pourquoi ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, Thorlak fut brusquement ramené à la réalité par le rire d'Adam.

- On peut savoir ce qui te prend ?

- Tu as perdu ! Tu dois répondre à ma question ! Répondit Adam en riant !

Thorlak poussa un soupir. C'était vraiment un gamin…

----------

(4)(5)

La nuit avait depuis longtemps envahi le ciel. Le crépitement du feu de bois dans la clairière éclairait les alentours d'une douce lumière réconfortante. Adam, couché près du feu en savourait la chaleur. Thorlak face à lui, regardait le jeune homme à travers les flammes.

- Alors ? Tu vas me dire qui tu es ?

- Crétin.

Thorlak savait qu'il ne pourrait pas y échapper. Mais quelle serait sa réaction ? S'enfuirait-il ? Essaierait-il de le tuer ? Thorlak détestait devoir avouer ses origines. Pourtant…

- Je suis né dans un village perdu dans les glaces de la Norvège. Mes parents, mon frère, ma sœur et moi vivions heureux. Notre père, Adalbert, partait tôt le matin pour aller pécher et notre mère, Fyos, allait travailler pour l'épicerie de la ville. Notre grand frère, Gull, il avait 21 ans, s'occupait de moi et de ma sœur, Mélindra qui n'avait alors que 8 ans.

- Et toi ?

- J'y viens ! Gronda Thorlak.

- Pour ma part, j'étais alors âgé de 17 ans. Pour en revenir où j'en étais, Un jour, alors que nos parents étaient depuis longtemps partis, un inconnu frappa à la porte de notre maison. Nous vivions à l'écart du village et il n'était pas rare que des voyageurs perdus viennent nous demander des renseignements. Quoi qu'il en soit, lorsque mon frère ouvrit la porte, nous fûmes surpris de découvrir un vieillard qui semblait mal en point. Nous l'avons fait entrer près du feu et lui avons apporté nourriture et confort. Son nom, je ne l'ai jamais su. Je me souviens juste être parti chercher du bois pour le feu et avoir découvert mon frère mort en rentrant.

Il était allongé sur le sol, ses yeux vides de vie semblaient me dire de fuir ce lieu mais mes jambes refusaient de bouger, la peur me paralysait. Je fis le tour du corps de mon frère. Une blessure sur sa gorge avait laissé deux trous dont son sang continuait de s'écouler sur le plancher. Un cri attira mon attention, Mélindra était en danger. Lorsque j'ouvris la porte, je découvris le vieillard que nous avions recueilli, la bouche en sang, penché sur ma sœur. D'un mouvement je repoussai l'individu. Celui ci percuta le sol mais se releva aussitôt en riant.

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi.

- Qui êtes vous ?

- Ne l'as tu toujours pas compris ? Je suis un vampire !

Le sang de Thorlak se figea. Un… Un vampire… Une telle créature existait donc vraiment.

- Attend une seconde ! L'interrompit Adam.

- Quoi ?

- Tu m'avais dit que tu étais né de l'union de deux vampires !

- Tu ne pourrais pas me laisser le temps d'y venir ? Vociféra Thorlak.

Il se racla la gorge avant de reprendre.

- Donc… Ce vampire qui m'avait révélé son identité fut aussi celui qui me révéla la mienne! Je suis un humain, mais j'ai également tous les pouvoirs des vampires. Je l'ignorais car dès ma naissance, un chasseur de vampire m'avait recueilli et m'avait confié à une famille isolée du reste du monde. Ma soif de sang ne s'était pas encore manifestée et le vampire me l'expliqua tout simplement parce que ceux qui m'avaient recueilli me droguaient régulièrement, bloquant ainsi tous les dons que les vampires m'avaient faits ! Alors que j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, que je cherchais à démêler le vrai du faux, le vampire se jeta sur moi et me plaça la bouche contre son bras. Il avait au préalable tranché une veine et je fus submergé par un flot de sang.

- Boit ! La force dans mon sang dissipera les drogues.

Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi j'ai bu son sang. Mais j'y pris gout.

- Arrête ! Tu as assez bu !

Thorlak releva la tête vers le vampire. Une lueur machiavélique brillait dans ses yeux. Ce n'était plus un humain, c'était devenu un démon assoiffé de sang.

- Arrête !

Mais Thorlak ne l'écoutait pas. Il continua de boire, encore et encore jusqu'à ce que le vampire succombe. La scène dura quelques minutes. Mélindra assista à la transformation de son frère sans bouger. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres mais ne dit rien. Quand son frère se releva sur cadavre du vampire et se tourna vers elle, elle ne sut comment réagir.

- Th… Thorlak ?

- Thorlak n'est plus de ce monde, répondit une voix. Mélindra et son frère se retournèrent en même temps. Devant eux se dressait un homme. Il était si grand que sa tète touchait presque le plafond.

- Je suis désolé petite. Ton frère a disparu pour laisser place à cette créature. Continua l'homme dont la bouche était cachée par une épaisse barbe rousse.

- Qui êtes vous ? Demanda la jeune fille.

- Mon identité ne pourrait que t'effrayer.

- Qui êtes vous ? Demanda Thorlak.

- Celui qui va t'aider à sauver ton âme.

- Mon âme ?

- Tu as but le sang d'un vampire. Si tu ne veux pas mourir rapidement, il te faut boire le sang d'un humain.

Thorlak resta quelques instants sans comprendre. Un piège ? Le vampire l'avait piégé ?

- Un… Un humain ?

- Oui. Cette fille fera l'affaire !

- C'est ma sœur !

- Choisit ! C'est ta vie ou la sienne !

- Vous ne pouvez pas me demander de faire ce choix ! Hurla Thorlak en pleure !

- Si tu ne bois pas son sang, je la tuerai de mes mains, devant toi !

- Non ! Thorlak plaqua sa sœur contre lui. La jeune fille ne savait que faire. Elle gardait les yeux ouverts, la terreur se lisait sur son visage.

Thorlak quant à lui était troublé par sa sœur. En un instant il oublia l'inconnu qui se tenait devant lui. Sa sœur. La chaleur qui émanait de son corps… La peur avait accéléré les battements de son cœur. Son sang… Thorlak n'y tenait plus. Ce sang… Il se retint au dernier moment. C'était sa sœur. Il ne pouvait pas…

Il se retint de toutes ses forces, mais la soif était trop forte. Il serra sa sœur contre lui et lui murmura à l'oreille "je suis désolé". La jeune fille eut juste un soubresaut lorsque les dents du vampire transpercèrent sa gorge. Elle regarda l'homme devant la porte qui souriait. Elle ne dit rien. Aucun cri ne sortit de sa gorge. Elle aurait pu hurler, mais elle ne le fit pas. Elle ne bougea pas, laissant la vie s'écouler de son corps. Une unique larme coula sur sa joue. Lorsque Thorlak déposa son corps sur le sol, elle garda les yeux ouverts.

- Tu as été un bon garçon, dit l'homme en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Thorlak qui était demeuré immobile devant le corps de sa sœur.

- Qui êtes vous ? Hurla Thorlak.

- Qui je suis ? Je suis Thor. Dieu du tonnerre !

- Un dieu ? Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir empêché ? Pourquoi m'avoir poussé à la tuer ?

- Pourquoi ? Tu oses demander pourquoi ? Pfff, tu n'es décidément pas très intelligent.

Thor se retourna et adressa ses dernières recommandations à Thorlak.

- Le vampire ne t'avait pas menti. Tu es bien un humain né de l'union de deux vampires. Mais ce n'est pas pour eux que le chasseur chercha à te cacher. C'est pour moi. En buvant son sang, tu as provoqué le réveil de tes pouvoirs. C'est comme cela que j'ai pu te retrouver ! Maintenant que je sais comment te trouver, je ne te lâcherai pas. Tu as les pouvoirs des vampires, tout comme les dieux tu peux vivre éternellement. L'éternité sera pour toi pavée de souffrance ! Jamais je ne te laisserai de répit. Je tuerai tous ceux à qui tu tiens. Je te forcerai même à les tuer de tes mains si cela m'amuse.

En un éclair Thor disparut. Thorlak courut dehors où une pluie battante l'empêchait de distinguer les ombres autour de lui.

- POURQUOI ? POURQUOI ? Rugit-il en direction du ciel alors que ses larmes se mêlaient à la pluie.

Il entendit alors la voix de Thor qui gronda dans le ciel, lui répondant.

- Parce que tu es… mon jouet !

(1) mixti : métis.

(2) a chaque fois que j'utilise ce mot, mon esprit d'obsédé imagine toujours Yuki Eiri avec ces beaux yeux divin en train de dire baka a mon pauvre shuichi shindo ! Il le dit tellement bien ! (bave)

(3) absolument aucune vertu dans ce contexte, mais c'est pour vous montrer les mots a placé pour avoir un "High score" au scrabble !

(4) j'ai failli être d'un sadisme ultime à ce moment et faire comme si Thorlak avait révélé son identité à Adam, mais sans que j'eu besoin de l'écrire et de vous le raconté ! Mais étant donné que ma BétaC attend avec impatience de tous connaître sur Thorlak, si je lui fait ce coup la, elle va me bruler vif ! (au bucher, à l'ancienne !)

(5) je suis vraiment trop gentil parce que dans un deuxième élan sadique, ayant respecté mon cota de 1000 mots, j'aurai pus m'arrêter là et balancer un truc horrible genre "a dimanche prochain !". Mais je continue parce que je doit avouer que même pour moi le suspense de l'identité de Thorlak est insoutenable !


End file.
